


Secrets & Sin

by mnd1305



Series: Beautiful & Bad [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Car Sex, Chuck and Blair - Freeform, Clubbing, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, London, Muggle AU, Occ Hermione Granger, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, based on gossip girl, dramione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnd1305/pseuds/mnd1305
Summary: He smirked, that fucking smirk. She was in trouble.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Beautiful & Bad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Secrets & Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series of one-shots based on Gossip Girl but with the Harry Potter ensemble. I think I will be sticking to Dramione for most of them, but maybe I will switch it up.
> 
> Also thanks to my twitter peeps for pushing me to write this.
> 
> (I did not edit this in depth, sorry for any mistakes.)

She giggled. _Fucking_ giggled. 

She never felt so powerful. Never felt as dominant as she was feeling at that moment.

Overpowering.

She felt like her body was overpowered, running on emotions.

She could feel the blood pumping through her veins, every beat of her heart, every breath expanding her lungs.

Hermione felt— amazing.

She’d shut up the great Draco Malfoy. Put him at a loss of words for once in his fucking life.

She had twisted him around her finger and made him speechless.

He hadn’t believed her, he didn’t think she had the guts to walk up onto that little stage. To give the people a run for their money. To surprise them with a small part of herself she hid from the world. A small part of herself that begged to escape every once in and while.

It felt good. So good. To let go for once. To forget about everyone’s opinions and just let loose for a few given minutes.

Without any care for other people's opinions or what the hell their expectations were. She only had to focus on the tall blond sitting across from her, giving her the most seductive look she’d ever come across. 

He didn’t think she’d be up for it.

Obviously, he did not know how much she loved challenges. 

He had made fun of her and teased her of the subject until she finally caved. His eyes had widened as soon as she had lifted herself from that chaise and pulled off her dress. Revealing a tiny black silk slip, that showed off much more than it should have. 

If only her mother could have seen her. She wished she would have, maybe it’d have shut the bitch up for a bit. She’d stop with her passive-aggressive and judgy comments.

That look he gave her. 

She wanted it branded in her mind forever. 

* * *

_He was sprawled out on the chaise when she got there. A drink in hand… she guessed whiskey. Mortlach. He always had the same kind, it was his favourite. He usually stuck to old and expensive._

_His cellar was filled with them. Bottles on bottles of liquor._

_His father’s connections paid off and Draco never seemed to miss out on the booze. Most of the time she could smell it coming off his breath when he got close enough. When he’d whisper something in her ear or when their faces got so close, she could feel it warm her face._

_Seeing him drunk or on the edge was a recurrence. Usually, he was always snogging some girl— that was a real indicator to Hermione that he’d been drinking._

_He held the crystal glass in between in nimble fingers and swirled the golden liquid around the tumbler. The glass is reflected by the dim lights of the club. He watched it closely, making sure not to spill any from the top._

_He was wearing a white shirt, the top first few buttons undone and his black tie was strung over his neck. He was still wearing the same black dress slacks he had been that morning._

_She was surprised to say the least, that he’d pulled it off._

_His eyes were bloodshot, meaning he’d drank quite a bit. His cheekbones were flushed. On his otherwise alabaster skin, his cheeks looked flamed._

_“Granger,” he acknowledged her with a nod. “What are you doing here?”_

_His words weren’t slurred. She sat down next to where his feet were placed on the chaise cushions. He watched her with hooded eyes._

_Hermione ran a hand through her curls, they bounced back, framing her face. “I needed a break.”_

_With a sigh, she closed her lids and dropped her head on the rest of the chaise. She inhaled the strong scent of sweet alcohol filling the club. When she’d gotten to the building a few minutes prior, she’d known in an instant she was in the right place. A large neon sign read, ‘Les Péchés Du Plaisir.' Hermione had scoffed at the typicalness of it all. When Draco had gone to Paris for the summer, he had told everyone his little adventures with the french girls and how they taught him how to speak the cultural language. The name of the club gave the owner away. Well, at least to her._

_He took a long sip from the crystal glass and it returned to its usual spot with a clink, caused by the silver bands of his rings. As he swallowed down the liquor his Adam's apple bobbed. She watched._

_“From what exactly?” his tone condescending. “What does the princess need an escape from.”_

_She turned her head, avoiding him. Avoiding his question._

_She watched as a group of girls danced seductively around a small stage. Most of them were very underdressed, with corsets, small skirts and tiny dresses. Exposed skin galore._

_Burlesque club indeed._

_Draco had seemed to take the hint. His tone was gentler but still playful. “Where’s Theodore.”_

_“We broke up.”_

_Silence filled between the two. Only the booming music surrounded them. She saw him lift his head as if to check that she was lying._

_She wasn’t._

_It hadn’t been pretty either. When she had faced him an hour earlier with information that had made her blood boil, he didn’t deny it. Didn’t deny the fact he was still in love with her best friend. Hermione had been furious, his fucking lies— they just kept coming back up to the surface._

_She had to admit, the thing that stung her the most was his response to the one question that mattered more than the others._

_“Do you still love me?” she had asked, as tears pricked behind her eyes. Hermione kept herself composed for the sake of her own pride._

_He hadn’t answered, only pity. That’s all he gave off. She had her answer._

_“We’re through.”_

_She had processed to walk away, a stray tear leaked out and she wiped it before it could reach her cheekbone._

_Now she was here. In Draco’s burlesque club._

_“He’s not over Pansy,” she spoke. Draco shifted and sat upright, watching her as he rested his elbows on his knees. Drink still in hand. “Even though she’s dating Ronald Weasley.”_

_Hermione gave a look of disgust._

_She chuckled, she had no clue why she did but she found the situation funny._

_“Then I asked him if he even still loved me.”_

_She grabbed a glass, presumably champagne from a girl passing with a tray._

_“I think we’re done,” she spoke after a few moments of silence. Hermione played nervously with the stem of the glass. Avoiding Draco’s eyes and his overall presence. She knew he was watching her, she felt his stare._

_Everything around her seemed to die out, the music, the cheers, the voices._

_The reality of it all seemed to hit her._

_She didn’t feel sad— pitied even. She felt relieved, free, at liberty._

_She and Theo’s relationship had been strained ever since their first kiss, now talking about it. Releasing her thoughts— she realizes how joyful she felt._

_Hermione downed the drink as he spoke. “We don’t have to—“_

_“I feel good.”_

_She cut him off. “Wonderful actually.”_

_Hermione turned to face him. He looked shocked but a hint of a smirk ghosted the corner of his mouth._

_Draco shrugged and laid back onto the chaise._

_A few minutes passed, she watched the dancers on the stage performing, the flashing lights, the booming tunes blasting the entirety of the club._

_“You couldn’t have gotten better dancers. They are horrible,” she said, downing a new glass of champagne._

_“Like you could do any better,” he scoffed._

_“Oh— I could,” Hermione smiled to herself as the truth spilled from her lips. The alcohol loosening her tongue._

_“Prove it.”_

_Draco set his glass on the table and looked her directly in the eye._

_“W- What?”_

_“Prove it. Go up there,” he pointed to the stage. He leaned forward and whispered lowly. “And show me.”_

_He smirked at her. Then, she figured it out. He was toying with her. He didn’t think— no, believe for one second that she would be brave enough to walk up there. To do something out of her comfort zone for once._

_“You really don’t think I’ll do it, do you?” Hermione looked him down as her eyes narrowed._

_“I know you won’t,” he laughed into his glass, he took another sip of the golden liquor._

_She plotted._

_She wanted to prove him wrong. Shut the cocky bastard up. She wanted to do it._

_The many flutes of champagne must have gotten to her brain by now because she felt bold._

_She slowly got up from the chaise and placed her empty glass on the small table. Her gaze directed itself towards his._

_His eyes were wide._

_Had he no faith, she thought._

_Hermione kept her eyes on his, staring him down― trying to communicate with them._

_She slowly grabbed the hem of her sensible dress and pulled it off her head. Her unruly curls bounced back and she dropped the item of clothing on the floor next to his feet._

_His mouth was open now, his stare felt like fire. Burning._

_She was now clad in a tiny black silk slip. The material was thin and hugged her curves perfectly. The bottom only went down to her mid-thighs and was shorter than anything she owned. She wasn’t wearing a bra, she felt her nipples slide across the silk._

_Draco was gone now. He was watching her with intent― reason. He was breathing harshly, she could see the rises and falls of his chest. His cheeks were crimson, they had flushed even more._

_She gave him one last sweet smile and took confident steps towards the flashing lights of the stage. Her silhouette heels made an obvious sound, it rang in her ear like a melody. She heard and felt the regards on the back of her head. She stopped when she got to the steps that lead onto the stage._

_She couldn’t back out now._

_She remembered his words._

_“I know you won’t.”_

_Something clicked in her head. Showtime._

_Hermione took careful steps onto the stage, the cheers began. She smiled and made her way to the middle, a large group of burlesque dancers already performing._

_As she faced the back and sat into her hip, she felt her slip rise up. Good, she hoped he would get an eye full of the black lace knickers she’d hidden under to match the silk dress._

_As the music switched, she moved with it. Her body synchronized with the music and the loud praises only spurred her on more._

_She felt herself get more and more into the beat. She became comfortable with the girls around her and she took her shot of self-confidence to turn her eyes to the blonde sitting across from her._

_When their stares met, Hermione had never felt so good._

_His eyes were fire― blazing. Directly into her soul._

_Only his stare made her feel the warmth coming off the lights, the music growing louder to her ears, the raw emotion spilling from just his gaze._

_Seduction. That’s what it was._

_He looked almost dangerous, watching her from away. His hair was messy now, the ends draped onto his forehead and the tips almost reached his eyes._

_Hermione returned the look. He smirked, that fucking smirk._

_She was in trouble._

* * *

Hermione looked back at her companion, his tongue poked his cheek as if he was trying to hide a smile. 

She kept walking, swaying her hips the slighted bit. Her curls flying in the cool nightly breeze. She had discarded her dress for good. Left it lying on the floor of ‘ _Les Péchés Du Plaisir,_ ’ for some stranger to find it. Hermione couldn't care less about what happened to that blasted dress. 

She saw the limo before him and kept up a good pace towards it. Draco trailed behind her, his tie now removed and his hands placed in his pockets. 

Maybe it was the drinks she’d consumed but he had never looked so attractive. 

The driver was already standing at the door, waiting. Hermione had always thought it was idiotic. How they waited for twenty minutes in the street. It was their job… so she never complained. It was helpful at times where her hands were full.

As she approached the black car, he offered her a cut nod as the man held the car door open.

“Miss Granger.”

She replied with a small curve of her lips and the shrug of her shoulder. 

Hermione took a seat at the back next to the window. She smiled, her face felt hot but she didn’t care.

Nothing felt important except what she’s just experienced. 

How good it felt to let go and think of nothing for a few moments. As soon as Hermione had walked onto that stage, all her problems, all her lasting emotions about her break up, all thoughts of Theo disappeared from her mind. All she focused on was Draco. He took up her mind. 

She bit her lip at the memory of his stare. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts as he entered the car and took the open seat next to her. 

The driver shut the door and Draco sighed as he sprawled back to the leather. She giggled again. He looked at her with a smirk.

“I think you have an apology to make,” she twisted her body to face him. She felt the car depart and drive away. 

“For what, exactly?” he stated.

“For judging me―” his brows furrowed. “For making assumptions.”

He scoffed. She rolled her eyes in return.

Hemione kept her eyes on Draco. Still leaning on her arm, body facing him she watched him with narrowed eyes. 

A few moments of silence passed. 

“You have to admit though…”

Her hand trailed towards his, she stared at it as her fingers played with the silver ring resting on his finger. 

“I did blow your mind,” her eyes trailed back up to his face. He scanned her face and then his eyes dropped to her breasts. She was sure he could see her now, up close― he could notice the lack of bra.

She twisted and toyed with his ring.

There it was again. The look. The seductive emotion flowing behind his irises. She could see it now, the meaning behind it.

They were closer now, faces mere inches from each other. Looking deeply into each other’s eyes― _searching_ for a sign. Hermione couldn’t tell who had leaned in. How close they had gotten.

“You were stunning,” he whispered, his breath ghosted her face again. She could smell the deep scent of alcohol coming off it. The whiskey he’d been drinking. 

He looked at her lips again, only for a few seconds and then back to her eyes.

They got closer.

Closer.

And closer more.

The distance faded― dispersed as their lips connected.

It was short, the connection but it brought fire to her body.

When she pulled back, he was looking at her again. If she’d thought the look Draco had given her in the club was dangerous. This one was downright menacing. 

Hermione leaned in again. Their lips connected once more but this time they stuck together. 

It was brutal and aggressive. The kiss served a purpose― to bruise, to burn, to mark. They wanted to mark each other, it showed in the way their lips moved against one another. Her hand drifted to his neck, to the bottom of his scalp. She took hold of the hairs standing up there and pulled slightly, he groaned into her mouth. His hand placed itself on her waist, holding her possessively. She scooted closer. 

She felt Draco’s tongue dart out to her bottom lip. He swiped it once, twice. She understood his meaning― a question. He wanted permission. 

Her mouth parted on its own accord. His tongue met hers and the kiss deepened. 

Draco’s hand left her hip and went to push the button on the side door. She heard the divider go up. 

Blocking them out.

His hand made contact with her hip again and she shifted her body to straddle him. Her knees trapped his thighs and her hands ran their way into his soft hair. She squeezed her legs and the control of the situation spurred her on.

His tongue danced against hers _violently_. Thrusting into her mouth.

His hand fisted her curls and pulled slightly, she moaned. His other hand on her arse, trailing to her lower back. 

She pressed herself closer to him. Hermione could feel him, only the small piece of lace and his pants dividing them but she could feel him. He was hard. Really hard. Her core pressed against his clothed length and she gasped into his mouth. 

He swallowed it with delight.

She simultaneously let her hips grind into his and they let out soft sighs. The pressure felt good but it wasn’t enough. Hermione needed more.

She picked up the pace, grinding herself harder onto him. Trying to give him a message. And then his hips thrust up, to meet hers.

There.

There was the pressure, what she needed― _craved_. So desperately.

He kept meeting her halfway and she panted, she felt that familiar need coiling up. The need for release. 

His lips left her and she whined in protest but they attached to her throat and her mouth opened in a silent breath. 

His mouth and lips trailed up and down the column of her throat. Her lids shut and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. 

She felt his teeth nibble the delicate skin, she would have marks to cover tomorrow. She relished at the thought. His tongue proceeded to soothe the area. She hummed in approval and he licked a long stripe from one side of her collarbone to the next. This forced her to let go of the tight bite she kept on her bottom lip and let a small moan escape her. 

He kissed back-up with feather light pressure until he found the sweet spot between her jaw and pulse point. His tongue darted out, where she could feel the slight ache of a new bruise forming. 

His name almost spilled from her lips but she kept it in. Not allowing herself to give it away so soon. 

Hermione grabbed his hair again and pulled his face away from her neck. She looked into his eyes. They were black. His pupils had widened so much, the regular grey could not be spotted. She attacked his mouth again with more power― more demand than before.

His hands grabbed at her waist and she continued her pace on his hips. 

Draco’s teeth took hold of her bottom lip and dragged it out. He smirked at her.

He moved his mouth back to hers, his tongue back against hers. 

They slipped against each other and she could taste the whiskey from him.

His hands placed themselves on her arse, squeezing lightly. She dropped her hand from his neck and trailed her fingers down his shirt, lower and lower to the buckle of his belt. 

She separated them by pulling away and smiling at him. His hand grabbed a hold of her thigh and trailed up and under her slip, which had ridden up. His fingers ghosted at the dainty lace of her knickers. 

“Are you sure?” he looked into her eyes as he played with the hem. 

She nodded, leaning down and kissing him again. 

Slowly, her hand pulled the leather out of the loop as his hands squeezed up her thighs, pushing the silk slip over her hips. 

She pulled on the strand and let the metal clink as she pulled the belt off. Threw it on the seat next to her. His fingers drifted closer to her core, she sighed nervously. He pulled on the lace and his fingers made contact. She whimpered in her throat. He pressed so lightly. She needed it harder, faster. He wasn’t doing it though. 

Hermione tried to push her hips onto his fingers but he retreated with the shake of his head.

“You’re going to have to ask nicely, darling,” his gaze was hot on hers. 

Fuck, he was playing a game with her. He wanted her to give it to him. Control.

She contemplated saying no, but Hermione’s need for release was too urgent.

He wanted to toy with her. Tease her.

“Touch me―” he lifted an eyebrow. “P-Please.”

His thumb caught her clit. She threw her head back. A sigh escaping her lips. 

He kept a tortuous pace, adding and removing the pressure. Hermione, though she might go mad. 

Just when her lips parted to tell him to stop teasing, he slipped in one finger. She let out a loud moan. 

He started rubbing small circles around the bundle of nerves as his finger slid in and out of her. She grasped his shoulders for support and breathed harshly into his neck. 

She started squirming, lifting her hips to meet his finger. He kept adding pressure to her clit and it felt too good. She felt her walls flutter and he removed his hand as she sighed from the loss. 

He took his finger into his mouth and sucked it clean off. He kept eye contact with her the entire time. It made butterflies appear in her stomach. 

When she tried to move her hips again to regain some kind of pressure his hands stopped her and she frowned. 

“When you come,” he said, a dark glint in his eyes. “It’ll be on my cock.”

She quickly kissed him again and her hand made its way to his pants. She unhooked the button and pulled down the zipper. She palmed him through the cotton and he moaned in return. She smiled. 

Her fingers danced across the band of his shorts and slipped her hand under to wrap it around his length. He broke the connection to breathing as she stroked him slowly. 

She watched his face as she took control. The slight calmness on his face as her thumb dragged over the tip, collecting the pre-cum spilling over.

After a few moments of pleasure, he grabbed her hand and pulled himself out. 

He was hard and big.

She nervously looked back at him, he was watching her carefully as if he thought she’d run away. Back out. 

There was no way. She wasn’t giving up now.

“Are you on―” 

“Yes. I’ve been taking birth control since I was thirteen,” she smiled, he smirked. She knew exactly what his question was.

Their forehead rested upon one another, as she felt him move the lace to the side― giving him access. Her dark curls framed their heads as if to block them out from the world around them.

_Thank god for tinted windows._

She moved closer and inhaled deeply.

“What do you want, Granger?” Draco asked. She felt his cock nudge her slit as he teased her. She held back a moan. 

“I want you to fuck m―” she didn’t even get to finish her sentence. He slipped in. 

She let out the moan lodged in her throat. He groaned. 

Fuck. He was big. 

She slowly slid down and panted. Taking him, inch by inch.

Then she was at the hilt. He bottomed out completely, fully buried in her. 

It hurt for a few seconds as she accommodated him, not being used to the stretch. But then the pleasure took over the pain.

They breathed the same air now, almost kissing but not quite. Just out of reach.

They looked into each other’s eyes and it made the pleasure take over her mind.

Hermione pulled her hips up and pushed them back down. His cock dragging against her walls. They both moaned.

She kept moving, as he slid in and out of her. Her legs were shaking but she didn’t care.

Her hips ground into his and it allowed the briefest pressure against her clit. 

She looked into his eyes, deeply as they moved with one another. She’d never felt so connected during sex. Usually, it was quick and not many emotions were spilled. But with Draco, they didn't seem to need to communicate with words to express how meaningful and deep this felt.

She grabbed at his shoulders once more and her nails dug through his shirt. He groaned.

And then― he thrust up into her. _Hard_.

“Yes,” she keened.

He did it again and again and again. 

Now it felt good. Amazing. All the pain she felt was gone and left space for the pleasure to course through her. That’s all Hermione could think about.

She picked up her pace moving faster, rougher as he kept meeting her thrust for thrust. 

Her head dipped down and she kissed him with the same heat she had before. His tongue reappeared thrusting into her mouth, the same pace he kept with his hips.

Then he hit deep, the one spot that made her toes curl. Her back arched and her mouth left his.

“Oh, god…”

“You like that?” he asked through gritted teeth. He pulled her closer.

She whimpered and nodded.

“Does it feel good?”

She picked up the pace as his thumb drew circles on her clit again. 

He quickly moved his arms and slid down the small straps of the slip, freeing her breasts― bearing them to him. 

His mouth latched on to her nipple and she moaned again. His hips kept up with hers as he pleasured her in many ways.

His tongue traced the contour of her breast. Then her nipple and the soft flesh around it. He left tiny little hickeys around the top.

She was close, she knew it― could feel it. 

She shuddered as her cunt squeezed him. 

“Are you going to come, Granger?” he asked, accentuating each word with another hit to her g-spot. Deep inside her. “Are you gonna come all over my cock?”

Her walls fluttered again, a message. A sign.

“Yes― oh!” he thrust into her hard. He played with her again. “Don’t stop… please don’t― stop.”

“Fuck me, you’re beautiful,” he mumbled. She barely heard it but she knew what he had said.

It warmed her heart. Theo had never said that to her.

He’d never spoken those words when they were together, much less while he fucked her.

He kept his pace and she kept hers. The coil in her lower abdomen kept building. Up, up, up.

“I’m close. I’m so close― please.”

He grabbed her arse and fucked up into her. Setting the pace faster. He grunted and she groaned along with him.

He found her clit once more and she broke.

“Fuck! Oh…” her body seized. Her cunt contracted around him and her whole body shook as the orgasm took over her. 

“ _Draco―_ ”

He was close she could see it, his laboured breathing and heavy moans. A few final thrusts and he came along with her.

“ _Hermione_ ,” he sighed. 

A few moments passed as they caught their breath, he slowly caught her jaw and brought her face against his. He gave her a slow kiss, completely different from the one they had previously shared. Sensual. 

It wasn't meant to mark, bruise or burn… it was to thank, to please, to express.

She kissed him back as she matched his pace. 

Their lips disconnected and they looked into each other's eyes.

His grey stare was back and he looked beautiful post bliss.

She could see the hopeful emotion in his gaze. 

He smiled with a small chuckle.

She did the same. 

She had never felt happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/mnd1305) for more updates.


End file.
